Ichor
by 1458
Summary: Months before his 18th birthday, Reborn shows up at the Sawada residence to train Xanxus into becoming a 'kind, compassionate, benevolent' Vongola Decimo. Meanwhile in Italy, others begin to make their move.


_**Ichor**: The blood of the gods_

* * *

The doorbell rang.

"Xan-kun," Nana called. "would you see who's at the door?"

"I'm busy." Xanxus yelled as he put the gun he was polishing in his pocket and trudged down the stairs to the door. wondering who it was. The woman hadn't informed him about any guests or deliveries and it was too early for the rest of the kids to be home yet. It obviously wasn't the shark or any of the others either, considering how quiet it was, he mused as he opened the door. Xanxus blinked as his eyes met Reborn's, finding it difficult not to recognize the fedora and side curls. "Leave, trash." He instantly tried to shut the door.

Reborn clicked his tongue swung his Leon mallet to Xanxus' head. Pure instinct led Xanxus to dodge the attack with 2 millimeters to spare.

Xanxus glared at the man, enraged, and pulled out his gun. "What do you want, trash? Get out before I shoot you."

"Sawada Xanxus, I am here to train you into a kind, compassionate, benevolent mafia boss." Xanxus gave him a look of pure disbelief. Reborn sighed, handing over a piece of paper with a proud dying will flame signature on the top. "That idiot Iemitsu sent me here to tutor you into being the Vongola Decimo."

Xanxus ran his fingers through the flame and snorted. "That idiot is doing just fine. Come back when he kicks the bucket."

Reborn leered at Xanxus in amusement. "Oh? I thought you would have jumped with joy at such at the opportunity to rule over the 'trash' and claim what was rightfully yours."

"Che. And be confined by scum who call themselves the 'Vongola council'? Not a chance, trash. Tell that idiot to send his ghost over if he wants me to change my mind."

"You and I both know that it would not happen."

Xanxus gave a low growl in irritation. The Vongola Council, the most detestable heap of scum that Xanxus has ever had the honor of meeting. "The idiot is being pressured by the scum? Fucking trash. They should be well aware that I am not of age."

Reborn resisted from clenching his fedora, keeping his emotions in check flawlessly. "That is true until few months later. The council wants you to take over from Iemitsu the moment you become an adult. Your inheritance ceremony had been already set as the day after your coming of age." October 11. What a pleasant birthday present, Reborn thought sarcastically.

"I don't give a damn about what the fucking scum want. Tell the idiot to get rid of them if they are annoying. Now get out of my sight and return to Italy."

"If only it was that easy…" Reborn shook his head with a sigh. "I need to meet with Nana-" Reborn dodged a bullet milliseconds after he finished saying Nana's name.

Xanxus gave a vicious glare. "For what purpose would you want to meet with the woman?" Whether or not the idiot Iemitsu sent this man or not, the fact that the world's greatest hitman, no the fact that any hitman was going to enter the house did not please Xanxus. He is not insane enough to trust a hitman near a potential hostage. He drew a second gun from his belt and shot again without hesitation.

Sighing at the violent behaviour, Reborn casually dodged the bullet as he held on his fedora. He couldn't say that he was particularly upset or even annoyed at the violent reaction though. This initial analysis of Xanxus actually quite pleased Reborn. Sawada Nana, at the very least, held some value in his heart. Which meant that Xanxus would put at least some of her feelings into consideration. And that just made his goal a whole lot easier to reach.

"Xan-kun? Who is at the door-" Nana poked her head around the wall as Xanxus shuffled over to block her face from Reborn's view. Looking around her son, Nana squealed with delight at the sight of the guest. "Ara Reborn-chan! Long time no see, how are you?"

Reborn lowered his fedora in greeting, amused at Xanxus' expression of unguarded surprise. "Fine, Maman."

"Oi, is this trash also your son?"

Nana shook her head. "Reborn-chan is Tsu-kun's friend… Xan-kun, mama wants to talk with Reborn-chan. Could you sent the table for dinner? There should be enough for Reborn-chan too."

"Do it yourself." Xanxus growled, heading to the kitchen to set up.

Reborn silently followed Nana into the living room, a tense atmosphere starting to form. Nana knew why he was here and knew what the inevitable was. She sighed softly, shaking her head to clear the cloud forming around her mind. "Reborn-chan… is it almost…?"

Reborn clenched his fist. Beating around the bush was pointless. There wasn't enough time to indulge in such luxury. "There are a few months left."

"A few months." Nana blinked away the tears starting to form. "Would I be able to still see them once more before…"

"Of course." Reborn instantly replied, without a single trace of hesitance in his voice. "They would break through hell just to see you before it ends."

Nana could only solemnly nod. "Yes… my children are strong. They will be alright."

* * *

Basil knocked on the office door twice, entering once he heard a faint 'come in'. "Reborn-san is nowhere to be found. He has not reported that he was going to take any missions."

The chair twirled around once as the owner hummed. "Reborn? …Let him be. He always does whatever he wants whenever he wants to." There was a sigh. "Strange how fate made him a sun when he would be a perfect cloud… Hmm? Is something wrong?"

Basil blushed deep red and spared a glance at the clock on the wall. "…Um…"

"Ah, it's time for your 'feeding', isn't it? Sorry, I lost track of time." He stood up and walked to the side of the room.

Basil opened the bedroom door connected to the office and shut it after they both entered. "Thou is not at fault. I hath arrived early."

"No, you came at a perfect time. It was about time I took a break…" He stretched slightly before he gently slid into the bed. "Come here, Basil."

Basil slowly crawled over the bed towards him. "Yes, master."

* * *

Deep in the woods, a cottage with a single chained entrance stood, obstructed from those that lack knowledge. Within that cottage sat a young girl, all alone with not even trees for company. However, loneliness was the last type of thoughts that plagued the young maiden. Instead she prayed constantly, praying for hope. Hope that fate could be changed.

"…Onii-sama…"

She took a deep breath and clasped her hands together, resting her forehead on top.

_"…Onii-sama… Within the waves, hidden from the darkness, the guiding star will remain with the prince till the end of dawn."_

Expelling her breath and brushing a tear off her cheek, she draped her fallen shawl back over her shoulders.

"Salvation will come."

* * *

Author's Note:

Hi~ Thanks for reading~  
if it isn't obvious already, this is an AU fic.  
A lot of blood relations and I guess relations in general are mixed. For instance, Xanxus is biologically Timoteo's son. Related to that, Xanxus doesn't have any blood siblings.  
Also are stories only classified as 'tragedy' if the main character dies/suffers? Or does it count if it happens to another major character?

-1458


End file.
